the life of draco Malfoy
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: draco's life at home and at school. slash. abuse. and caring writing. please read and reveiw. songfic.
1. Breakfast

Chapter 1

Breakfast

Draco malfoy laid in his bed at home reading a book. The book was about dark wizards today and who influenced them. Draco looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was going on 8 o'clock. He got out of bed and head to the kitchen.

His mother was at the stove cooking and his father sat at the kitchen table. Draco made to turn around but his stomach growled and that caught Lucius attention.

"good morning Draco." he said in a fatherly tone,

Figuring since his father already knew he was up he'd eat breakfast.

"good morning father." he answered in a rich snobbish voice.

Draco walked over to his mother and hugged her. He walked over to the end of the table and sat down. The mail man knocked on the door and Draco got back up with out a word. Draco walked over to the door and opened it.

"good morning young master Malfoy." the mail man said handing Draco the mail.

"good morning…" draco glanced at the mans name tag. "robert, sir."

Impressed that the little boy remembered him he skipped of to finish his crumby job. Draco closed the door and looked through the letters. He had received two. One from Hogwarts and the other forom his girlfriend pansy. He threw pansy's letter in the garbage and preceded to the kitchen.

He walked in the kitchen gave Lucius the mail and headed to the end of the table where his plate was.

"you've made head boy, draco." said Narcissa happily.

Draco looked up with eggs on his mouth and stared at his mother. There was an awkward silence that was filled by draco squealing when his mother started to wipe his face.

Draco took the letter from his father and read it 6 times. He looked at them.

"yeah?"

They nodded and he got up.

"I need to do some last minute backing."

Draco left the kitchen and got the letter out the garbage looking at the address he put it back and went to his room.

He wrote a letter to pansy telling her the great news and sent it to her by owl. Draco stared out the window. He knew he was happy but he didn't shpw it, he couldn't show it.

Draco sighed and went to his bed and plopped down on it. He screamed in to his pillow and fell asleep.

"guess what I am." boasted Hermione granger.

Her friends and family looked at her and nodded to let her know were listening.

"I'm head girl."

Every one in the room cheered happily but lazy. For it was to hot to hop around.

Harry got off the phone and looked at Hermione.

"I'm really happy for you 'mione. But you won't be so happy whe you find out who's head boy."

The family looked at harry.

"who?"

Harry sighed and petted Hermione.

"sorry," harry looked around. "you'll be sharing a dorm with Malfoy.

Hermione's happy day just turned in to a very dull one.

"well I'm not going to let him ruin this great experience.


	2. sick in the stomach

Chapter 2

Sick in the stomach

Draco laid in his bed reading his book. He had a huge stomach ache. Draco looked at the door and saw his parents looking at him.

"yes?"

They shook their heads and walked away. Draco looked at himself and found what they were looking at. He had lost a lot of weight since breakfast and he hadn't even been outside yet. Was having your room on the tenth floor really exercise?

Draco got out of bed and felt a little dizzy. He had never felt like this except that weekend he had got wasted.

"MOMMMMMMM!!" he screamed.

Narcissa came up stairs so fast he didn't think she left the 10th floor.

"yes draco honey?"

Draco looked at her and frowned. She looked as if she was going somewhere.

"where are you going?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"what did you want honey?"

Draco looked out the window and shrugged.

"I don't feel good."

"what's wrong honey?"

Draco wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"my stomach hurts," he made a gesture at his head. "and I'm dizzy."

Narcissa put her hand on his forehead and grabbed his hand.

"come on we'll go to the hospital."

Draco struggled to get away.

"why?"

"because I don't know what's wrong. It's probably just a muggle cold."

Draco nodded and grabbed a hoody before going out his bed room door. When they reach the last floor she directed draco to the door and went in the living room.

Draco's head was spinning and he had no idea what was wrong and thinking about it made his head spin even more. Draco's stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster ride. His throat felt like it had something in it. He made a gesture as if trying to get something out of his mouth. And he indeed did. He threw up all over the front of his hoody and the front door which he had been leaning on. Draco closed his eyes and remembered the day before he left Hogwarts for the summer holidays.

_Draco_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the living room where his mother and father was taking. She gestured at draco saying that he was sick. Lucius thinking sickness as a weakness glared at draco.

_Draco_

_Foregive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_With out you it's hard to survive_

Draco thought about the day before the day he left Hogwarts when he and harry had physically fought.

_Draco_

_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kissed I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I want you by my side._

Draco thought about that day he had received detention with harry. They had talked and joked up until draco had confidence enough to kiss harry.

_Draco_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Draco losing patience walked out the front door and started across the lawn.

_Draco_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

Draco's stomach gave a quiver and his eyws started to water up.

_Draco_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

Draco though about when he had first meet harry and the second time he had seen him with weasley.

_Draco_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kissed I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I want you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Cause every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kissed I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I want you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Draco was half way across the yard when his mother left out the house. She looked around and spotted draco walking towards the gate.

Draco felt sick. He didn't know if he wanted to throw up or sleep. Either way it went he wanted to do both. He'd probably throw up and go to sleep in the hospital.. He turned to yell for his mother and she was right there.

"what's wrong honey/ do you want to walk or use the limousine?"

Draco thought and pointed at the limousine. Narcissa nodded and they started walking towards it. Draco's head gave in and became very light. His legs were weak and his stomach was killing him. Draco feel to the ground and narcissa turned around to help him.

Hermione sat in the car. Ron had swallowed dish washing liquid and they were taking him to the hospital. Harry got behind the wheel and Hermione sat up.

"harry are you sure you know how to drive?"

Harry looked at her like she was stupid (which she clearly wasn't). she looked out the window to let him know she was ready. Harry pulled out the parling lot slowly so Hermione could adjust.

Hermione turned the radio on and heard the son a bay bay. Hermione looked at ron and shook her head. He had swallowed it to get out of doing dishes. And yet mrs.weasley was making him do it when he got home.

They parked in the parking lot of the hospital and helped ron into the hospital. When they got in they saw Narcissa malfoy sitting next to a hooded figure of whom she kissed. Harry raised an eyebrow and went to catch up with ron and Hermione.

"hey, did you notice mrs.malfoy with that man over there?"

They turned around and saw the two sitting. The hooded figure put his head on Narcissa shoulder.

"that's probably lucius."

The trio started towards the two. They looked at the man and couldn't see his face.

"hi, mr. and mrs. Malfoy." said harry.

Narcissa looked up and saw them. She tried not to look suspicious but she did.

"um…hello children." she replied. She looked around and saw that they were alone.

Hermione looked at the man. The man looked at her all she could see were a pair of cold grayish silver eyes.

"it's awful hot in here mr.Malfoy. Maybe you should take off your hoody."

The man shook his head and got up.

"are you okay, honey?" asked Narcissa.

The man nodded and head towards the boys bathroom. Hermione looked at harry. Harry nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

"so who was that?" Hermione asked.

"my son." answered Narcissa.


	3. bathroom talk

Chapter 3

Bathroom talk

Harry entered the bathroom and looked around. He saw a hooded figure leaning on a bathroom stall.

"hey. Are you alright?" harry asked quietly.

The man turned to harry he had soft behind hi cold gryish silver eyes.

"draco?" harry looked closer at draco but he moved away. "are you okay?"

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath.

"well, what's wrong" asked harry.

"my stomach hurts."

Draco sounded as if he was crying. Being a boy he wasn't sure he was the one who could help him.

'wait here," harry said petting him. "I'll go get Hermione."

Before draco could tell him this was a boys bathroom harry was gone.

" that was draco that went in the bathroom?" asked Ron.

Narcissa nodded. She was about to say something but harry came.

"um," harry thought for a minuet. "the rooster needs a chicken."

Hermione stared at him blinking for a few seconds.

"what?"

"the rooster needs a chickens touch."

She blinked.

"what?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"a cold heart needs a womens touch."

"oh. What?"

Harry slapped his self in the forehead.

"here let me slap you to." ssaid ron to break the silience.

"you better not…ouch"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I understandable language the enemy needs a women's touch." said Hermione smartly before harry could slap ron. "right?"

Harry nodded and Hermione headed off to the bathroom.

When Hermione got in the bathroom draco was on the floor on his knees.

"um." Hermione made her way to draco. "hey draco, you alright."

"I wish people would stop asking me that." draco shook his head. "no, I'm not alright."

"what's wrong?"

"my stomach hurts."

"how bad?"

Draco grabbed the arm that was on his shoulders.

"make it stop." he begged looking at her with teary eyes.

Hermione looked at him confused and helped him up. She looked around.

"you know I'm not aloud in here."

Draco nodded and the two left the bathroom. They walked over to narcissa. Draco sat down and rested his head on narcissa. Hermione smiled and gestured for ron and harry to follow him.

"I don't want to go." complained ron.

"aren't you poisoned by dish washing liquid?" asked harry.

Ron stared to walk away. He turned and looked at Hermione who's eyes were fixed on malfoy. Harry shook Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"wha-what!? I don't." said Hermione.

Harry held up a hand and started to walk away.


End file.
